belated message
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: satu pesan masuk sudah cukup—au


**belated message**

**bleach (c) kubo tite.** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

><p>Dentum langkah-langkah yang ia ambil tenggelam oleh detak jantungnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kenpachi mengabaikan diri dari tangis Yachiru yang berpegangan di punggungnya; mengulang-ulang satu pertanyaan <em>kenapa Ken-chan jalannya cepat<em>. Debu tanah membumbung di udara; residu setiap jejak langkah yang kini menjadi distraksi sesaat karena bocah berambut jambu itu bersin-bersin tak terkendali.

"Maaf ya, Ken_-chan_ buru-buru, jadi jalannya cepat," hanya itu pembelaan dari pria paruh baya itu sembari mengelap ingus dan air mata yang muncul di wajah Yachiru.

Bocah mungil itu hanya tersenyum lebar, mata merah mudanya berkilau penuh pengertian.

Kenpachi pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, kini memasang kuda-kuda di tungkainya agar ia bisa melangkah lebih cepat.

.

.

Kabar itu dilayangkan dari Kotetsu Isane, dengan suara isakan sebagai preambul.

Dan Kenpachi tak perlu mendengar kalimat yang terdengar dari ujung kabel telepon sana untuk menerjemahkan maksud panggilan ini.

Unohana Retsu telah _pergi_.

Kehilangan yang telah Kenpachi persiapkan sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu tetap menguji ketabahannya. Setelah mengucap janji akan tiba di pemakaman secepat mungkin, ia menutup_ lid_ teleponnya sembari berlirih, "Selamat jalan, Unohana."

Maka ia beranjak untuk mengambil Yachiru, putri angkatnya, dari boks bayi. Tanpa persiapan apapun dia langsung mendorong pedal gas dan meninggalkan Tokyo menuju Seiretei, kampung halamannya.

.

.

Suasana panti asuhan itu berat. Beban emosi pengunjung yang datang silih berganti membebani punggung Kenpachi, seperti salju musim dingin yang menumpuk di kanopi garasi.

Kulit pucat itu tak berhenti menyihirnya, bahkan dalam kematian. Rambutnya yang tak lagi hitam tergerai bebas, air terjun kelabu menjadi kontras dengan bunga matahari yang mengelilingi jasad wanita yang berjasa di hati Kenpachi.

Bunga-bunga itu adalah permintaan almarhumah kepada Kotetsu Isane, sahabat di hari tua Unohana. Pilihan yang tepat, pikir Kenpachi. Mempercerah kecantikannya, yang ia yakini akan membuat malaikat maut berpaling tersipu.

Ketika peti itu diangkat oleh enam lelaki, semuanya Kenpachi kenal: Kyoraku, Hisagi, Kuchiki, Madarame, Shinji—bahkan Hitsugaya!—seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Ia pun berpaling, matanya bertemu dengan hijaunya manik Ukitake Juushiro.

Suami Unohana.

"Aku senang kau bisa datang, Zaraki," seperti dulu, dengan nada bersahabatnya. Namun kini sedikit redup oleh duka kehilangan sang kekasih.

Diam itu emas, dan kini Zaraki mengamini pepatah itu.

"Retsu—merindukanmu."

"Oh," Zaraki menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kukira wanita tua itu telah melupakanku."

Perhatian Ukitake kini sepenuhnya untuk Kenpachi, "Begitukah pemikiranmu?"

"Aku kabur dari sini," Kenpachi merujuk pada panti asuhan milik Unohana, "Unohana pasti berpikir aku ini anak tak tahu terima kasih."

"Dia terlalu baik untuk memikirkan hal itu," bela Ukitake.

"Ah," Kenpachi melambaikan tangannya dramatis. "Terlalu baik, katamu? Ck ck ck, kurasa dua dekade pernikahanmu tidak mengajarimu sepersen pun tentang karakter mendiang istrimu."

Diluar dugaan, Ukitake hanya mendesah lelah, "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah metodenya mendidik, aku memang tak setuju. Dia terlalu keras pada anak-anak. Baginya, disiplin terbaik diajarkan lewat rasa sakit."

"Dunia ini kejam, Juushiro," Kenpachi sudah lama tak respek pada pria berambut putih ini sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Kedua pria itu hanya diam, tak tahu dan tak mau melanjutkan percakapan. Mereka lebih memfokuskan perhatian pada putri Kenpachi, yang sedang berteriak kesal karena tak berhasil menangkap ayam yang ia kejar.

"Siapa namanya?"

Kenpachi membusungkan dada, "Yachiru."

Diluar dugaannya, air muka Ukitake tak beriak, "Berapa umurnya?"

"Tiga."

"Kenapa dulu kau pergi?"

"Karena aku—apa maumu, Juushiro?" benang emosi Kenpachi goyah oleh pertanyaan itu.

Ukitake pun melangkah, menghampiri Yachiru yang belepotan tanah. Dengan afeksi kebapakan ia menepuk-nepuk bagian yang kotor, lalu menggendong bocah itu dan mengembalikannya pada pelukan sang ayah.

"Itu kalimat terakhir Retsu sebelum dia 'pergi'."

Dengan itu Ukitake pergi menyusul rombongan pemakaman Unohana, meninggalkan Kenpachi dan putrinya yang merengek haus.

.

.

Kenpachi Zaraki bangga karena dirinya mengenal Unohana Retsu luar dalam.

Ia hafal bagaimana cara wanita itu mengepang rambutnya, bagaimana buku-buku jarinya merapat saat menjamu teh hijau untuk para tamu, bagaimana emosi bermain di sudut mata dan alisnya bila Kenpachi meroketkan tempernya.

Sebut saja dirinya cari perhatian. Catatan kriminal kecil-kecil telah ia kerjakan demi melihat wajah kemerahan Unohana menahan amarah. Beragam luka tergores di sekujur tubuh berani ia tanggung demi melihat mata biru Unohana bergejolak penuh api. Ah, Kenpachi adalah masokis bermodus martir—begitulah bisik-bisik para penghuni panti asuhan yang lelah melihat Kenpachi digiring untuk menjalani entah hukuman apa lagi.

Namun terkadang ada momen dimana Kenpachi menjadi anak manis. Menemani Unohana pergi ke pasar, rela jadi kuli menolong para pekerja membangun kolam renang, dan entah macam kebaikan yang ditujukan untuk binar haru dan senyum lebar Unohana.

Dia ingat Unohana menitikkan air mata saat ia menghadiahkan mahkota bunga matahari sebagai perayaan ulang tahun wanita itu. Bunga favorit Unohana.

Hati Kenpachi melambung ke angkasa saat tempo dulu Unohana berproklamasi bahwa Kenpachi adalah anak asuh favoritnya.

Tapi rasanya perjuangan itu hancur lebur tatkala Unohana mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan seorang investor bernama Ukitake Juushiro, yang wanita itu percaya dapat menolong panti asuhan dari krisis keuangan. Yang dengan jijik Kenpachi melihat bukti kasih di mata pasangan itu.

Awalnya Kenpachi masih bisa mengurut dada, menyabarkan diri karena diberi tontonan pasangan kasmaran yang selalu membuatnya mual. Setiap kali Ukitake datang berkunjung, hanya dia yang tak repot-repot bertamah ramah padanya. Ia memilih kabur main bola bersama tetangga atau apalah—apapun yang penting bukan Unohana dan Ukitake.

Titik balik kesabaran Kenpachi adalah saat ia mendapati Ukitake memberinya hadiah mahkota bunga dari bunga matahari untuk Unohana. Persis seperti buatan Kenpachi. Mata Kenpachi terasa pedih menyaksikan potret itu, dengan senyum Unohana yang belum pernah ia lihat. Begitu lebar dan bercahaya. Unohana bahagia.

Dan Kenpachi merasa seperti dibuang ke planet lain. Kemilau senyum itu menjungkirbalikkan semua pengharapan yang Kenpachi harap terbaca olehnya.

(Namun Kenpachi ditampar oleh fakta bahwa pengharapan itu takkan pernah sampai.)

Tak tahan hatinya tersayat menanggung derita batin, Kenpachi menjebol teralis jendela dan tak menoleh ke belakang meninggalkan panti asuhan, satu-satunya rumah yang ia kenal sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

Emosi itu datang, bergulung-gulung mendobrak membran jantungnya saat para rombongan berdendang.

"_Malaikat maut datang menjemput nyawa. Nyawa ibuku, tak berbicara."_

Kenpachi mengekori riuh rombongan, sibuk menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat Yachiru supaya tidur. Terik mentari siang membuat Kenpachi berkewajiban membeli topi lebar dari pedagang keliling untuk melindungi Yachiru dari kepanasan.

Beberapa kali (mantan) sahabatnya mendatanginya, tertegun melihat Kenpachi sekarang.

"Tak kusangka, Kenpachi Zaraki, yang membuat para anak-anak kencing ditempat sekarang sibuk _babysitting_," ujar Ayasegawa Yumichika, mantan pengikut setia Kenpachi dari zaman batu—zaman ABG.

"Siapa namanya?" lanjut Ayasegawa.

"Yachiru."

Ayasegawa menutup syoknya dengan mengangkat ujung lengannya, bergumam, "Oh."

Kenpachi melirik, "Umur nyaris kepala empat dan perilakumu masih seperti perempuan."

Makhluk feminin itu terkikik, sudah sejak remaja ia memilih untuk mengkonversi sindiran Kenpachi menjadi pujian, "Itu berarti aku masih awet muda. Terima kasih, Kenpachi, aku tersanjung."

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu hanya mendengus.

Kedua pria itu berjalan bersisian. Ternyata mereka hampir sampai ke tujuan. Tak jauh di depan, mereka bisa melihat gapura bertuliskan 'Pemakaman Umum Seiretei' di depan.

"Siapa yang membiayai pemakaman?" Kenpachi tiba-tiba bertanya. Meski nyaris dua puluh tahun tidak komunikasi, dengan caranya sendiri ia menggali perkembangan terkini panti asuhan yang dikelola Unohana. Sejak wanita itu jatuh _stroke_, Ukitake telah mengusahakan biaya pengobatan sang istri sampai titik darah penghabisan. Sekarang, pria malang itu tak dapat hidup tanpa berhutang dari masyarakat sekitar.

Nada bicara Ayasegawa setengah melengking setengah lirih, "_Tidak sepertimu_, Kuchiki diberkahi hati yang _lebih cair_ darimu. Dia menanggung semuanya dari A sampai Z. Kuchiki membangun kerajaan, kau tahu? Entah hoki apa yang ia miliki, mungkin istrinya yang seorang pewaris tunggal itu memang jadi _lucky item_-nya."

Dan perhatian mereka pun tertuju pada wanita mungil dengan potongan rambut yang unik, dengan setia mengekori peti jenazah sambil dipayungi oleh _footman_ berambut merah nanas.

Memori Kenpachi pun melayang ke suatu masa di zaman dulu. Kuchiki, dengan bakat wirausahanya sedang senang-senangnya dagang kecil-kecilan. Sejelek-jeleknya perilaku Kenpachi saat itu, dirinya masih berbaik hati menolong Kuchiki merakit layangan dan memboncengkan pria berambut panjang itu keliling kompleks jualan bakpao. Naik sepeda.

Demi Tuhan.

"Aku ingat para tetangga berbisik-bisik, mengira kalian pasangan homo."

"_Jangat ingatkan aku._" Kenpachi menghadiahkan lirikan tajam yang dilatari oleh petir, guntur, dan langit mendung.

Sudah kebal, Ayasegawa hanya tersenyum berlalu.

Rombongan pun tiba di tanah pemakaman, peti pun siap diturunkan. Kenpachi memilih berdiri di belakang kerumunan, menepi di bawah naungan pohon oak yang berada tak jauh dari liang lahat Unohana.

"Panas." kilahnya saat Ayasegawa memberi tatapan yang tak dapat Kenpachi terjemahkan. Memang benar, Yachiru tidak suka panas. Sebuah keajaiban anak kecil itu masih bisa tertidur di tengah iring-iringan tadi.

_Lha_, Kenpachi mengumpat dalam hati saat pria berambut kepang itu ikut-ikutan berteduh di sampingnya.

"Panas." Ayasegawa sempurna meniru cara Kenpachi menjawab tadi.

"Tidak baik untuk kulitmu," tebak Kenpachi dengan darah mendidih di puncak kepala. Kalau bukan karena Yachiru di dekapannya, kalau bukan karena pemakaman sialan ini—dia akan menghadiahkan selayang tinju di muka cantik Ayasegawa Yumichika dengan senang hati.

"Itu dan alasan yang lain."

Peti itu kini berada di atas liang lahat, siap dibenamkan. Tali tambang yang menahan peti itu dipegang oleh empat petugas pemakaman. Doa-doa pun mulai dilantunkan.

"Yachiru—itu nama Unohana-_san_ sebelum menikah. Kenapa kau beri nama anakmu Yachiru?"

Doa-doa yang terucap dari pendeta semakin lantang terdengar, perlahan tapi pasti para _undertaker_ merenggangkan tali tambang, balok kayu itu mulai turun menuju gelapnya tanah.

Di kerumunan sana, keduanya melihat rombongan pengantar jenazah mulai larut dalam emosi. Kotetsu Isane membenamkan wajah di pundak adiknya; istri mungil Kuchiki menggenggam erat lengan suaminya; Kyoraku menyembunyikan wajah dari khalayak—barangkali menyimpan tangis untuk dirinya sendiri; Hisagi, Madarame, dan Shinji menundukkan kepala; Hitsugaya, yang berdiri paling dekat dengan mereka berbisik penuh perasaan, _"Istirahatlah dengan tenang. Semoga kelak kita dipertemukan dalam kebaikan akhirat."_

Kotak kayu itu tinggal setengah perjalanan menuju 'rumah'. Yachiru tiba-tiba bangun dan mulai tak terkendali. Kenpachi terpaksa menenangkannya lalu menyerah putrinya kepada Ise Nanao, istri muda Kyoraku, yang dengan ikhlas menawarkan diri menjaga Yachiru. Sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan berisik, notifikasi pesan singkat berbunyi dari saku Kenpachi. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka _lid_, lalu membaca pesan itu.

Tanah merah mulai menutupi kilau pelitur peti saat khalayak rombongan mendengar kegaduhan di belakang; isak Kenpachi Zaraki, mantan begundal yang dicintai almarhumah, pecah. Suaranya menyayat dan mendominasi potret duka hari itu.

Bahkan Ayasegawa pun tak tahu mengapa temannya itu sampai jongkok dan dengan gagalnya menahan laju air mata.

Ponsel Kenpachi sampai jatuh—suara benda metal beradu dengan tanah terdengar nyaring sampai membuat Ayasegawa meringis.

Penasaran, pria feminin itu meraih ponsel itu dan membaca isinya.

_From : +90xxxxxxxx_

_Subject : apa ini no hpnya kenpachi zaraki?_

_Aku tak tahu apakah ini kau, Zaraki, tapi kuharap ini benar-benar milikmu. Aku merasa sebentar lagi waktuku pergi. Bisakah kau membuat mahkota bunga dari bunga matahari untukku? Aku harap dengan itu kita bisa menjalin tali silaturahmi lagi._

_Salam, _

_Unohana Retsu_

Dan Ayasegawa mendapat jawabannya. Dua-duanya.

**tamat**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note.<strong> Maaf kalo cacat hasilnya soalnya ini bikinnya kilat menanti les. Oh ya ini inspirasinya dari buku non fiksi _Sewindu_ – Tasaro GK. Beberapa kalimat dikutip dari buku itu, dengan modifikasi.


End file.
